Just Can't Get Enough
by jalex-forever-and-beyond
Summary: Alex messes up a love spell, making it more of a lust spell on herself, and goes to the one who always bails her out of trouble.Prequel to Sick With Love.


**A/N**

**Summary :**** Alex messes up a love spell, making it more of a lust spell on herself, and goes to the one who always bails her out of trouble.**

**Prequel to Sick With Love**

**Enjoy!**

Justin sighed and shifted in his seat, tensing in anticipation. He'd always had a knack of knowing when Alex was nearby, but over the past few days it had increased to hyper-sensitivity.

Sure enough, a warm stream of breath tickled the back of his neck, and it took far too much effort to keep from shuddering.

"Juuussstiiiiinnn…" came the wheedling voice.

"No, Alex," Justin used his firmest, I-mean-business voice. "You can just wait until I finish my physics homework. I already had to ask for an extension on it, thanks to you and your Thursday morning latte. I would have had it finished Friday, except that's when your latest disaster happened."

"Disaster?" Alex replied indignantly. "How can you call it that?"

Justin pointedly let the silence speak for him.

"You're so mean, Justin." He could actually hear the pout in her voice. "This is _so _unfair."

Forgetting all the reasons why he shouldn't, Justin twisted around in his seat to face her. "You deserve every bit of misery! You take a new and improved love potion spell from _TJ_ of all people, _then_ you don't check the stores in the lair so when you can't find one ingredient, you just substitute the nearest thing to hand, without researching the side-effects of that substance, or how it could affect the potion. So unfair? Do you have any fucking idea just how _lucky _you've been in all this?

"You could have _poisoned_ yourself, Alex, stone cold dead! You could have increased your powers of attraction until you had a mob of people dying to literally get a piece of you until they ripped you apart with their bare hands - do you have any idea how many stars have been stalked or assassinated? If this wasn't a four-day weekend, you could have caused a riot in the cafeteria – or been gang-raped in the halls. You even managed to do this while Mom, Dad and Max are in quarantine at WizTech with the pixie rash outbreak!"

Slightly breathless from his venting, Justin calmed down a little and continued, "And to top it all off, I just managed to perfect that diagnostic spell last week, so I could figure out how to mix up the counter-agent to stop this from lasting beyond the full moon – hell, if you'd taken three sips like the recipe said, instead of chugging an entire highball, I could have stopped it in it's tracks."

Then he blinked, as he was abruptly reminded why he shouldn't have taken his eyes off his paper.

His maddening, gorgeous, sinfully alluring sister was wearing nothing but one of his own over-sized shirts – oh hell, it was the one she'd ripped half the buttons off on Saturday morning, when he'd gone down the street to get them breakfast and let her wake up alone. When he'd come back she'd pretty much attacked him, their food dropped on the floor while he fucked her against the back of the front door. Good thing he hadn't bought coffee as well.

Even as he swallowed, Alex licked her lips and undid the remaining button low on her stomach, letting the cloth slide apart to expose her body from collarbone to mid-thigh.

"You're not even wearing underwear?"

Alex shrugged. "I soak through them in, like, fifteen minutes. It's just easier this way – besides, I kept thinking I was going to get a rash or something from walking around in wet panties all the time."

Smiling wickedly, she slunk forward, her hips swaying and her breasts moving.

"You're right, Justin, I am lucky," she purred. Resting her hands on his bare shoulders, she gently kneaded them, relaxing him even as more of his blood headed south. "I'm lucky to have such a wonderful brother, who was willing and able to give me what I needed, again and again and again and –"

Justin interrupted her with a loud sigh of exasperation. "You know I've been hard since you blew across my neck, right?"

Alex's smile widened, and she nodded, "Mmm-hmm!" Reaching down with one hand, she unerringly traced the outline of his erection through his boxer shorts – he only wore them because he wasn't comfortable walking around the loft naked. He didn't get to wear anything else longer than an hour anyway.

"Y'know, I'm starting to get the impression that you only want me for my penis," Justin remarked, even as he stood just long enough to move his chair away from the table and tug his boxers down to mid-thigh. "Climb on and ride me."

Alex straddled his lap and sank down on him in one smooth movement; even as they'd been constantly mating, they'd memorised each other's bodies and reactions, so they knew exactly how to position themselves. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she savoured the feeling of her brother and protector's manhood inside her, filling her to the brim and buried deep. They'd been at it nearly non-stop for three days now, and she still couldn't get enough of it. Somehow, she didn't think it was just the misfired spell.

"I don't just want you for your penis," she murmured. She braced her feet on the floor and lifted herself up, just a little, then twisted her hips as she slid down again. A jolt of lightning shot straight up her core to her womb, and Justin moaned. "I want you for your annoyingly clever mind, which always gets me out of trouble and that's so hot-" Justin clutched her hips and rocked her pelvis back and forth on him, and her mind went blank for a second – "I want you for your hands, which always know exactly how to touch me. I want you for your mouth," Alex leaned forward and took his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging it gently, before slanting her lips over his and sliding her tongue in and out in an imitation of what their lower bodies were doing. "That kisses me so wonderfully."

Continuing her slow twist-and-grind with her hips, she ran her hands down his biceps and forearms, down to his wrists, then all the way back up. "I want you for your arms, which always hold me exactly as tight as I need to be held." Alex smirked, and added, "I want you for that tight ass of yours, that I just love sinking my nails into to get you to fuck me harder."

"I think you've left puncture marks," Justin muttered, even as he leaned down to scatter kisses over her quivering breasts.

Alex snickered and moaned at the same time. "I want you for your legs, which support me for as long as we need to when we fuck against the wall." Leaning back, she let Justin's arms slide around her lower back to support her, clutching his arms right beneath the elbows, undulating on his lap. The change in position made the blood rush to her head, and shifted him inside her so that he rubbed against the sweet spot at the front of her core. She writhed for a few seconds, until the gush of white-hot pleasure boiled through her veins.

Sitting up again, she wrapped one arm around his shoulder for balance, as she laid her right hand flat on his chest. "I want you for your heart, which belongs to me. Doesn't it, Justin?"

She clenched her inner muscles around him, and Justin's eyes went blind as he cried out.

"Yes! Yes Alex, my heart belongs to you."

She shuddered through another, smaller climax even as his own spilled inside her. Panting, Justin laid his head on her shoulder, and his hand came up to cover hers on his chest.

"It's always belonged to you," he admitted quietly. "Or did you think I'm doing this just to keep you from jumping strangers on the street?"

"I'm sorry it took me this long to see," Alex apologized. "And I'm sorry that I'm such a desperate slut that you needed to take some of the potion yourself, to keep up with me."

Justin chuckled wearily. "Hey, I lasted nine rounds without it. In as many hours. My self-respect as a studly man is intact." He stayed silent for a few minutes, as their heart rates slowed to normal. "Alex? Tell me this isn't the end; that we'll find a way to keep this when the potion wears off."

"This is not the end. This is forever," Alex replied instantly, her voice hard. "You're mine, Justin, and I'm keeping you."

Justin lifted his head and smiled at her – an open happy smile that she couldn't remember seeing since WizTech, when he'd been completely at home and comfortable with himself. "Well you're mine, and I'm not letting you go." His smile disappeared, and he regarded her seriously. "I don't think there's anything on this earth that could make me let you go."

Alex leaned forward, and they kissed again; just a sweet, simple, loving kiss that didn't need to be anything other than what it was.

After their mouths parted, a wicked grin of his own spread across his face. "Just for the record? I love you being a desperate slut, as long as it's just with me. It's the first time in years that I've been able to make you do what I want."

Alex grinned back. "Only where sex is concerned. But since you like me slutty… wanna do it in Mom and Dad's bed next?"

Justin's face twisted. "Um, no. I don't think I could ever look them in the face again." His face cleared again, and he smirked. "Max's room?"

Alex laughed, and slid off his lap. "Race you!"

FIN


End file.
